


The comfort assistant

by Nijura



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Assistant Peter, Bondage, Christmas, Contracts, Dom/sub, Family meeting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Smut, Tony Stark Has Issues, because for some reason that is sexy and a tag, not much plot in the first chapter, the plot will come in the second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nijura/pseuds/Nijura
Summary: Peter frowned a bit at Pepper, „comfort assistant? What kind of position is that?”The woman smiled at him, “one that gets very well paid Peter.”He looked at the redhead again, “and this position is uh open right now?” Pepper nodded, “yes unfortunately Mr Stark’s last comfort Assistant had to quit due to family issues and he urgently needs a new one.”Peter nodded and looked at the ad again, “sounds kind of like a service dog to me.” Pepper snorted loudly, “well in a way it is. Mr Stark is terrified of dogs though, he loves cats but cats well they are really hard to convince to work.”Peter gets a job offer he cannot turn down and though it means long work hours he is eager to get started.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 45
Kudos: 260





	1. The first day always sucks

**Author's Note:**

> So this chapter is just porn and some build up.  
> The bit of story I have planned comes in the second chapter, I still hope you will enjoy it.

Peter frowned a bit at Pepper, „comfort assistant? What kind of position is that?” The woman smiled at him, “one that gets very well paid Peter.”

The boy slowly nodded and looked down on the job description. It said:

Wanted, young, flexible person preferable not older than 25. Preferable single and willing to work overtime, holidays and weekends.

Qualifications needed:

-Must be good with people

-Must be able to perform under pressure

-Open minded

-Healthy

Honestly it was the weirdest thing Peter had ever read. He looked at the redhead again, “and this position is uh open right now?” Pepper nodded, “yes unfortunately Mr Stark’s last comfort Assistant had to quit due to family issues and he urgently needs a new one.”

Peter nodded and looked at the ad again, “sounds kind of like a service dog to me.” Pepper snorted loudly, “well in a way it is. Mr Stark is terrified of dogs though, he loves cats but cats well they are really hard to convince to work.”

Peter smiled, “yeah I know, so uh, how is the pay?” Pepper smiled at him as if he already agreed and put a slip of paper in front of him. Peter let out a breath, “uh that is not much for one week of work.”

The woman started to laugh loudly, “oh my Peter, this is the hourly rate.” Peter looked at her then back at the paper, holy shit!

The rest of the interview, if one could call it one was even weirder. Pepper had him sign a few forms and Peter was grateful that he had just turned 18 and didn’t require his aunt’s signature on these papers.

He agreed to a medical examination and a background check. If those would come back positive he was clear for the next stage.

To his surprise everything happened within three hours and so Pepper went on and put a stack of papers in front of him.

“Since Mr Starks kidnapping he has anxiety issues and other problems, your job will be to be around him during work hours but also if he requires you while in private. You will get an emergency phone and car so you can always get to him if he calls. You exclusively work for him and only take direct orders from him or me, do you understand?”

Peter quickly nodded, “yes of course.” He looked down at the contract. The words were rather confusing and he had to ask her a few times what those meant.

He kind of felt like signing his soul to the devil, but the money would help him and his aunt a lot and it was a huge jump from an unpaid intern to a personal assistant to THE Tony Stark.

“Next is you go to the doctor for check-ups once a month, Mr Stark is very adamant about that. Also you are not allowed to speak to anyone about the details of your job, it is not open to the public, at all.”

Peter nodded and when she pointed the clause in the contract he quickly put his signature down on that part. He flipped a few pages as she went on.

“You are allowed to quit at any time, you just need to give a notification to me or Mr Stark. After your employment ends you are of course also forbidden to talk about what you did and saw here.”

Peter nodded and signed a few other pages before he paused, “uh w-what is this?” Pepper smiled at him, “this is a list of Mr Stark’s likes and dislikes, you should read through it thoroughly.”

Peter swallowed and began to read.

It was almost seven pm when they were done and Peter wanted to go home but Pepper insisted that he got to meet Mr Stark. It was important to her that they got their first meeting over with as quickly as possible but it only made Peter more nervous.

She gave him his new ID-Card and showed him the elevator and how to get to Tony Stark’s main office.

Peter stood anxiously inside the elevator and when it stopped he almost flinched.

The doors opened quietly and he stepped out to find Tony Stark sit at his large desk, looking utterly bored and stressed as he flipped through a stack of papers.

He had met Mr Stark only in passing and had openly marvelled at how great he was but no one other than another intern had noticed and seen it. He seriously wondered how Pepper even knew he existed and how she had chosen him as an assistant for her boss.

Peter realized that he was standing in the elevator for too long and the doors were closing again so he quickly jumped out of it and took a deep breath as he approached his new boss.

He looked up as Peter slowly walked up to him, “Mr Stark I am Peter Parker your new…assistant.” The man looked him up and down and nodded, “about time, I really need to relax a bit, come here.”

He rolled his chair back and Peter hurried over to stand in front of him. Mr Stark raised an eyebrow and he quickly got on his knees, to unzip his pants and pull out the still flaccid cock.

“H-How do you want it Sir?”

Thank the gods Pepper had practically given him a manual for their first meeting, else he would have been so lost.

Mr Stark looked at him, grabbed a fistful of his hair and just said, “open your mouth and stop talking.” Peter opened his mouth and he swallowed down the cock.

As on cue as soon as he was inside it began to grow hard and surprisingly big. Peter had some trouble to keep him in his mouth and gagged a bit, which made the man above him moan.

Peter didn’t move he just kept the cock in his mouth letting it slide into his throat. He squeezed his eyes shut and ignored the drool and tears that seemed to flow automatically.

Pepper had told him that his job was to provide comfort; he was to do as Mr Stark told him so he waited for instructions.

It seemed to take an eternity for the man to finally speak to him.

“Your mouth is really nice kid, I could stay like this the rest of the day.”

Peter let out a whine before he could control himself. Mr Stark laughed, “what was that? It sounded really cute; does that mean you don’t appreciate being my little cockwarmer?”

Peter opened his eyes and looked up at him. The man’s eyes were dark and as their eyes locked, he let out a hiss and came down Peter’s throat.

The boy was taken by surprise by this but swallowed as agreed in the contract. His boss waited until he was completely soft before he pulled out.

Peter gasped, wiped his mouth before putting him back into his pants and zipping them up.

“You really are something else, aren’t you? Well I think this can work, so see you tomorrow.”

Peter smiled and stood, “thanks Mr Stark.” He was happy and turned around to walk away when his boss spoke up again.

“Peter, for tomorrow I want you to wear some of your new clothes.”

Peter stopped and looked at him, “I…please what? What new clothes?” He was really confused about that but the man already waved him off.

He rode the elevator down to the ground level and was about to get off but Pepper blocked the exit. She smiled at him and pushed him back inside, “no this isn’t your stop.”

Peter was so confused but honestly he wasn’t sure what he could say since he didn’t want to lose his new job already.

They rode the elevator downstairs and Pepper laughed as she saw his confused expression, “did you already forget your contract Peter? I thought you were one of the very bright ones.”

Peter blinked at her.

“Your car, your contract stated that you are getting a car to be more flexible for Mr Stark.”

Peter’s confusion turned into shock and he followed her to a parking space that was right next to Tony’s and hers.

“This is your space and your new car. If it isn’t to your liking we can of course see if we can get something nicer, it is a rather old model after all.”

Peter’s jaw dropped as he stared at the sleek black Mercedes. It looked brand new and unused.

“I ah I think this will do,” was all he could state and Pepper held back her laughter. She handed him the keys and papers before she patted his back and walked off.

Peter still stared at the car before getting inside.

It smelled brand new and the interior was beautiful, he kind of feared that he would dirty it with his old clothes. Speaking of which.

As he turned around he spotted like ten bags on the backseat and a glance into them revealed, clothes shoes and basic accessories.

“I am either the luckiest eighteen year old or the most screwed up.”

He shook his head and started the car to drive home.

***

The next few days everything went the same way. He woke up to a text from Mr Stark ordering to get coffee and various sweet treats or pastries that Peter had to get before he came into work.

Since this already counted as work time he didn’t mind too much and got everything he asked for without a complaint. On the third day Mr Stark gave him a new phone which made Peter seriously embarrassed because it was the newest Stark phone available and he knew it was worth more than one month worth of rent for his apartment.

To his surprise Mr Stark didn’t ask for many sexual things. He wanted Peter close and during meetings the boy had to stand close to his side making sure no one handed Mr Stark things and his coffee or…adult drink was always full.

After meetings he demanded that Peter either massaged his neck and shoulders, feet. Sometimes he had to put his head into his lap and the man would run his fingers through his hair.

Peter didn’t want to admit that he liked that very much, yes he felt like a pet then but it was also kind of a reward and very relaxing. At one instance he actually purred and earned a laugh from his boss which made him blush so hard Mr Stark generously let him use the bathroom to calm down.

When Mr Stark was really tense or in a bad mood and the massages didn’t help he would have Peter suck him off to take the edge off.

Peter didn’t mind too much and he had gotten better at it, so taking him down his throat wasn’t an impossible task.

On their first Friday however things were different.

Peter had taken a stack of papers from Pepper and put them on Tony’s desk as he eyed the clock on the wall. It was almost six and he wanted to go home.

He collected the dirty cups and plates that were strewn around the office and placed them in the small dishwasher in the kitchen. Mr Stark was in a meeting that he didn’t want Peter to attend.

Peter didn’t know why and it kind of irked him that his boss didn’t trust him enough to go there and assist him. He had just tidied up the rest of the office when Mr Stark stormed inside.

Peter flinched and jumped out of his way. The man looked furious and haunted, “what is this?” He saw the stack of papers on his desk and before Peter could say something he grabbed them and threw them into the room.

Peter was shocked but he had already seen some of his boss’s meltdowns so he hurried to the kitchen, to get him a drink. He placed it in front of him as Mr Stark slumped into his seat and got on his knees in front of him.

Peter began to gently rub his legs and placed his head in his lap. His boss took the drink and took a large sip. The liquor was too expensive and Peter had poured too much to just throw it back in one go.

The man hissed and put the drink down, “those fuckers, they are always out for me.” He looked down on Peter and ran a hand through his hair, “do you know why I didn’t take you with me?”

Peter looked up surprised to find Tony’s eyes already dark with lust, but there was something else in there.

He shook his head, “no Sir.”

Mr Stark growled at that, “I would have thrown you on the table and fucked you right in front of everyone.” Peter blinked, blushed and let out a soft, “oh.”

Mr Stark laughed, “you are such an adorable tease, you know that right?” He grinned as Peter had to avert his gaze because he was blushing so hard.

“Sir this is uh flattering I think.”

His boss again laughed, “you think? Oh Peter you are just so cute. Take off your clothes.” Peter looked at him with big eyes.

He slowly got up and as Mr Stark took another slow sip from his drink Peter took off his new dress shirt and pants. He slipped out of his shoes, socks and boxers until he was completely bare in front of the man.

He shivered a bit under his intense gaze.

His boss slowly licked his lips and stood, “such a treat.” He smiled at Peter, “so delicate and it is all mine.” Peter blushed and looked away, he knew that this would come and still he felt a bit weird about getting gawked at like this.

He held the drink out for Peter to take a sip but he shook his head, “no thank you Sir I need to drive later.” Tony growled and took a mouthful before grabbing him by the hair and kissing him.

Peter gasped and the burning liquid flooded his mouth forcing him to swallow it. Tony smiled at him, “Happy will drop you off at home or I will take you with me.”

Peter wiped his mouth and looked at him shocked.

His boss didn’t seem to care and instead grabbed one of his nipples to squeeze. Peter hissed and automatically moved away from the pain.

Pepper had warned him that Mr Stark didn’t always care for his comfort and that he had to endure it or stop it, definitely. He had his safe word but if he ever used that he was almost certain that Mr Stark would let him go and Peter didn’t want that.

After all he had agreed to everything in the contract so he shouldn’t need it.

“Does this hurt?”

Peter nodded, “yes Sir.”

“Do you like pain?”

Peter swallowed and opened his mouth as a hand was wrapped around his cock. He had not realized that he had grown hard.

“I think you do.”

Peter let out a keen and turned away so he didn’t have to look at his boss, he was so embarrassed. Mr Stark twisted his nipple harder and Peter let out a gasp.

The man growled and suddenly Peter was bent over the desk with something slick and cold pressed against his hole. Peter barely had any time to register what was happening as already two fingers pushed inside of him.

He yelped and that seemed to entice his boss even more. The fingers pushed inside and began to spread him, making him moan loudly. Pepper had given him the advice to get used to this kind of thing beforehand so Mr Stark wouldn’t be disappointed once he decided to finally fuck him.

It had made Peter blush so hard but he had gone home that day and played with himself a lot. He had some toys he now used on a regular basis.

Mr Stark chuckled, “you are used to this huh? I should just take you then, maybe I even spare myself the lube.” Peter tensed up and the fingers were pulled away, “Sir I-I would rather like it if you didn’t.”

His boss laughed and the hand that pushed him down on the desk made sure he couldn’t get up, “you think your opinion matters?”

Peter swallowed and prepared himself just as the surprisingly big cock slipped into him. It was lubed up pretty well and drew a loud moan from him.

It felt really good.

Mr Stark pushed inside and let out a pleased sound putting one hand on Peter’s hip and the other on the back of his neck. He began to thrust slowly into him but it soon began to turn into hard thrusts and though it was painful at first, Peter loved it.

He moaned and writhed as Tony used him.

The elevator door opened and Pepper walked in, “Tony did you look over the papers…oh.” She looked at them and Peter turned bright red trying to turn his head away but he was held in place.

“No sorry, I was busy.”

Pepper looked at the papers strewn around and sighed, “I see, uh please review them before leaving today.” Mr Stark nodded and a particularly hard trust made Peter cry out in pleasure.

It was so embarrassing and surreal for him.

“I will now please go, if you don’t I will have you join us.”

The woman rolled her eyes, “yeah sure.” She shook her head and walked back to the elevator, “just make sure there are no stains on the papers.”

Tony hissed at her and she just waved disappearing into the elevator.

Peter was glad she was gone and moaned loudly as his boss managed to hit his prostate a few times in a row.

“Oh god you feel so good Peter, I want to keep you around my cock forever.”

Peter whimpered a bit, “Mr Stark!”

His boss growled and picked up the pace, slamming into him as Peter let out a cry and came. He was so high up that he barely felt how Mr Stark spent himself inside of him.

He gasped as the man pulled out and he heard him sit down in his chair.

It took Peter a few long moments until he was able to move and think again. He turned when he heard his boss chuckle behind him.

He looked at him a bit confused, “Mr Stark?”

The man smiled at him, looking completely relaxed and comfortable.

“Well, welcome to your new job Peter Parker.”

He slapped his naked ass and got up to go into his bathroom.

Peter slowly placed his head back down on the table and sighed. He really made a deal with the devil.


	2. I need you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is the more plot orientated chapter.   
> I hope you like it

Peter worked as Tony’s comfort assistant for over a year now and he had to admit he loved it. Mr Stark took him almost everywhere and Peter enjoyed their trips a lot.

He was now allowed to come to every meeting and every business trip.

Their relationship was good and though Peter was still clearly an employee for Tony, the older man seemed to respect him. He had learned that Peter was good and very interested in physics and so he also took him to his lab to assist him with his work and tinkering there.

Peter even had gotten the chance to make a few of his own inventions.

Times were great.

Tony smiled down at Peter and laughed, “you comfortable?” The boy keened through the tie that Tony had used as a gag. It was a ridiculously expensive tie and his tailor would kill him for that if he knew.

Tony grinned, “good.” He crouched behind Peter who was unable to move at all. His arms were stretched to the point where the cuffs at his wrists were almost cutting into his skin.

He was bent over a padded table and his chest was pressed on the surface while his ankles were tied to the legs of the table.

Peter had given his okay and even told Tony to make sure he was stretched to the limit. Then he had blindfolded and gagged him.

“I have to say you are looking beautiful. I would like to fuck you right now but,” he smirked and gave his ass a smack so he could feel the plug inside, “it seems like you are already occupied.”

Peter whimpered and said something that wasn’t really understandable. Tony laughed and smacked his ass until both cheeks were red.

He knew the boy’s cock was already hard and he wanted to come but this had been a very stressful week and he wanted to really blow off some steam.

Tony went away and grabbed a glass, putting a few ice cubes inside before pouring some whiskey on it.

He also grabbed two ice cubes and placed them between Peter’s shoulder blades. The boy yelped and tried to struggle but he had almost no room for movement.

Tony watched fascinated as the cubes melted a bit and slid over the boy’s back. He chuckled as he heard Peter whine and gasp.

He went to stand behind him and began to play with the plug a little as he took small sips from his drink. It was fun to torture his assistant in this manner and he enjoyed it so much.

Suddenly his phone rang and he put the cold glass down on the small of Peter’s back to pull out his phone. He took the call still playing with the plug and it was really funny how Peter tried to stay quiet.

He smirked, “yes?”

It was Pepper who yelled at him and he sighed a bit. He kept playing with the plug throughout the entire conversation and he was pretty sure Pepper could hear him.

When she was finished Peter was a pitiful mess and had probably already come. Tony promised her to attend the meeting she wanted him to and hung up.

He sighed and finally pulled the plug out to drop it on the floor.

“This woman is really grating on my nerves you know.”

He pulled out his hard cock and covered it generously in lube before pushing inside. Peter made a weak sound and Tony picked up his drink as he lazily thrusted into him.

He moaned and smiled, “ah yes this is so good. Booze and a tight hole to fuck, perfect.” The boy moaned and Tony smirked at that.

“I like the noises you make let me hear more of them.”

He picked up the pace and put the glass down next to Peter so he could grab the boy’s hips and thrust hard into him.

He growled and hissed until he finally came and spend himself into the boy.

Tony let out a pleased sigh and pulled a fresh plug out of his pocket to push it into Peter before tucking himself in and untying the boy.

He just lay there on the table utterly drained.

Tony laughed and patted his head after he took the blindfold and gag from him, “rest pet I have a meeting to attend.”

He turned to leave the room and Peter let out a breath.

Slowly he managed to get onto the table and wrap a shaking hand around his own neglected cock. Tony didn’t mind when he jerked off, lucky him.

Peter let out a loud moan as he came again and curled up on his side, breathing heavily. He smiled blissfully but groaned as he remembered that he had to get up and back to work.

Slowly he got up, though he was quite sticky and the table quite unwilling to let go.

Once he was off he showered, cleaned up and went to assist Mr Stark.

Peter entered the conference room with a stack of folders that Pepper had handed him on the way and he quietly went to Mr Stark’s side and put them down.

The man didn’t acknowledge him and that was okay. Another man snapped his fingers at Peter though, “coffee.” He was a bit taken aback but nodded and went to make a fresh pot of coffee.

He came back with it and a few cups to serve the hot coffee to everyone. Mr Stark first of course.

The man glared at him but Peter ignored him and went on with his job.

Once everyone was taken care off he stood next to Mr Stark’s chair, waiting for orders and the man slowly put his hand on his ass. No one noticed and Peter had gotten used to it so he didn’t even blush.

The meeting went on for another hour until they were finished.

Peter made sure there was always coffee and biscuits and if he wasn’t moving around he was next to Mr Stark, getting groped discreetly by the older man.

Once they were finished he rode the elevator with his boss and followed him into his office. The older man was ranting about something but Peter rarely listened since the information weren’t important to him and his boss didn’t appreciate being asked too many questions about it.

Mr Stark just wanted to rant and vent and Peter was happy to be the person he could turn to.

The older man got comfortable and Peter got him a drink.

“Do you need something else or may I go home for today?”

His boss looked a bit confused, “you actually want to go?” Peter had never before asked to be let go, this was rather weird.

“Why?”

Peter shrugged and handed him his usual drink, “I still need to pack my suitcase.” Mr Stark stared blankly at him, “suitcase?”

Peter paused, did his boss seriously forget?

“Yes, for my vacation.”

His boss still looked at him blankly so Peter sighed, “the three week vacation you already approved? I want to visit my family in Canada. For Christmas.”

Mr Stark blinked and put his drink down, “you cannot go!” It almost sounded panicked. The older man shook his head, “no, you need to cancel I need you, I cannot go without you on Christmas.”

Peter was taken aback by his reaction, this was really weird.

“But sir, everything is booked and I want to go, I haven’t seen them in over a year. Please, Ms Potts already arranged for a substitute so you are not alone.”

Mr Stark narrowed his eyes at him, “substitute, who? Who could possibly fill your place?” Peter wasn’t sure if he should be flattered or concerned about this.

“I don’t know you will have to ask her.”

He turned and got his coat and car keys.

“If you go you are fired!”

Peter froze and slowly turned to look at his boss. The look of panic on his face stunned him but his words stung. If he had asked nicely he would have cut his vacation short but this was just plain cruel.

“I…I deserve better.”

He didn’t know why he said that but he just left angry tears in his eyes.

Riding the elevator downstairs he sent a message to Pepper giving her a brief explanation about what happened before going to his car and driving home.

He wouldn’t skip on his holiday now.

Peter didn’t look at his phone the entire evening and just packed his suitcase. He wondered if he was really fired but his guess was that Pepper would tear Tony a new one if he tried.

What really puzzled him was at how desperate Tony had seemed to keep him around.

“It’s only three weeks, geez,” he mumbled to himself, shaking his head.

He hadn’t taken a vacation in years.

On the way to the airport Peter sent Pepper a text wishing her and Tony happy holidays and telling her that he would shut his phone off until he was back in the states.

He knew this was kind of against their contract since he had to be always available but he had requested this time off and now he wanted it. Screw this job and screw Tony.

At least that was what he told himself.

The flight was uneventful and he arrived in Canada without any problems. After getting his suitcase he walked out already spotting his family.

Ever since his parents died he had lived with his aunt and uncle but originally his family came from Canada so naturally a lot of them still lived there.

May had already flown up and so she was among his family to greet him.

He smiled and hugged his aunt then one of his uncles and two of his cousins. The Parkers were a surprisingly large family.

After they had exchanged their welcomes they all shuffled into a van and drove to the lodge. It was a bit out of the city but not too far from it.

The house was beautiful and large enough to house them all until the normal family fighting ensued.

Like said Peter’s family was surprisingly large, there was him, his aunt May and her sister Susan. The sisters had two brothers, his uncle John who fathered three sons and his other uncle Jeff, the forever single one.

Jon was married to a woman named Marie and Susan was married to her husband James and together they had the twins of terror, Ashley and Anna.

The lodge belonged to his May’s parents, Grandpa Joe and Grandma Ma. Peter honestly wasn’t sure what her real name was but everyone just called her Grandma or Ma, so either no one did or no one cared.

Peter greeted everyone with a hug except for the twins because they were sticky with cake frosting and was introduced to his second cousin’s girlfriend. He almost lost it when he found out that her name was Christine, his cousin’s name was Chris and he politely greeted his first cousin’s wife who was heavily pregnant.

Peter shared a room with his third cousin which he wasn’t too happy about since he was in his moody teenage years. He was fourteen if he wasn’t mistaken.

“Hey Richi how are you?”

His cousin gave him a look over the Stephen King novel he was reading, “uh hey Petey I go by Richard now.” Peter almost laughed, “sure nice that you finally accept your full name.”

He put his suitcase down on the free bed and unpacked a few things, it would snow soon and though they probably wouldn’t be stuck here they wouldn’t leave for the city if not necessary.

Peter had a blast, his family was loud, nosy and chaotic but he loved them.

Dinner was almost like war since his grandmother was the best cook in the world and to make sure her cooking was living on she made sure to train her children.

Susan was the exception because she couldn’t even break an egg without setting the kitchen on fire but May and her brothers all had to learn it and this year Jeff was the cook in charge.

His food was almost as good as his mother’s and everyone congratulated him on his success in cooking.

They ate fought over potatoes and beans just being happy that they were together and Peter, well he had already forgotten his work troubles. Here the world was just fine.

Dinner was done when the doorbell rang.

Peter was already standing so he went to the door and opened it. No one came here except for the mailman or someone who needed help so he didn’t wait to open up.

“Mr Stark!”

They stood in the hallway and Peter couldn’t believe it. His boss dressed in a coat that looked thick enough to survive the winter in Russia stood in front of him.

“What the hell? How?”

His boss looked a bit sheepishly.

“Well you wouldn’t answer your phone and I really had to talk to you Peter. Pepper didn’t tell me where exactly you went so I had to find you myself and couldn’t announce I was coming.”

Peter stared at the man in disbelieve.

“Are you for real?”

“I am and don’t talk to me like that I am still your boss.”

“No you are not you fired me, remember?”

“You never signed the paperwork so no, you are still employed.”

Peter sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “you realize that this is a family holiday event and the house is packed with people? With strangers to be more precise?”

Mr Stark looked horrified for a moment, “you are sharing this tiny cabin with them all?”

Peter blinked, “it is a huge lodge and yes.”

Mr Stark looked confused, “I thought this was for you and your aunt only.”

Peter stared at him for a long moment before he slowly shook his head, “…no.”

His boss wanted to say something, but suddenly the twins saw them and came running over. They looked at Mr Stark before they started to scream.

Both Peter and Tony winced at that but before Peter could shut the little horrors up they turned and ran away alerting every living and probably dead relative in the house.

Peter sighed and rubbed his temples, “come here.”

He led his boss into the living room where the terrors screamed at their poor mother and everyone looked at them as they entered.

May gasped and Peter smiled, “hey everyone, this is my boss, Mr Stark.” Everyone looked a bit confused before they greeted him somewhat awkwardly.

His cousin’s girlfriend stared before she started to straighten out her clothes and smile at him.

Peter rolled his eyes internally.

May slowly stood, “uh Mr Stark, how nice of you to…visit. Why are you visiting?”

Tony smiled, “because Peter invited me.” He patted him on the back, “didn’t he tell you? Ah classic Peter he is just so busy with everything. I should not let him work so much.”

He laughed and Peter’s grandma walked over, “how nice, another friendly soul in the house.”

She handed him a cup of hot chocolate before taking his coat and scarf away.

“Make yourself at home. Richard darling how about you move into the basement.”

Richard actually grinned, “nice, upgrade. So long Penis.” He immediately went to get his things and Peter pulled Tony into the now empty bedroom.

“Are you insane?”

Tony looked at him, “did that kid really call you penis in front of your entire family?”

Peter’s eye twitched, “answer me!”

Tony took a sip of the chocolate, “damn that stuff is good and no I am not insane…I mean not more than usually.”

He sat on one of the beds.

“What is the big deal Peter? Don’t you want to keep your job? Do you hate me?”

Peter shook his head, “no I don’t want to lose my job and I don’t hate you but this is my family and they don’t know what I do for you. They will be…put off by it.”

Tony raised an eyebrow, “why? It is a job, isn’t that what matters?”

Peter shook his head, “no, actually…no. People don’t think like that. I ah you put me in a very uh stupid position.”

He sighed and sat down too. He didn’t understand why someone so smart like Tony wouldn’t understand something so simple. The man was out of his mind.

Peter paused and studied Tony, slowly it dawned on him.

“You need me, right?”

The billionaire swallowed and kneaded his hands before he nodded, “yes Peter, I-I need you.” Peter sighed and locked the door before he came over and knelt between Tony’s legs.

He put his head on his thigh and Tony let out a breath as he ran his fingers through his hair. His fingers were shaking ever so lightly but Peter felt it.

This must have been horrible for Tony. Getting on an airplane alone, driving out here and facing his family. He was surprised that he wasn’t in worse shape.

“You are doing good Mr Stark, really good.”

His boss let out a chocked laugh and Peter got up. He sat next to him and pulled Tony’s head into his lap. He scratched and massaged his scalp in a soothing manner.

Tony let out a sigh and closed his eyes and finally some of the tension left him.

It helped Peter relax too and so they stayed like this for a while.

Peter finally spoke up, “if you are hungry I could snatch you a plate of leftover, then she should make a plan.” Tony nodded and sat up, “that is an excellent idea, could be mine but for now, where is the bathroom?”

Peter chuckled and guided him to the bathroom before he left to go to get something to eat for his boss. It wasn’t easy sneaking around with so many people around especially with kids but he managed.

His uncle was helping to put the twins in bed which was a rather noisy task and so he was able to snuck into the kitchen grab a nice plate of food and two bottles of water before slipping out and back into his room.

He let out a breath and Tony who was already back again chuckled at him, “you look like you tried to sneak through a minefield.”

Peter put the plate and cutlery in his lap while making a face, “well it is a minefield that is why we need a plan.” Tony chuckled and began to eat.

Peter took a large sip of water before he began.

“Alright Mr Stark I know you need comfort but this is family business. I won’t say you are not welcome here because that would be a lie, my family is very welcoming especially my grandparents. The thing is you cannot handle them.”

“Hey I am a genius!”

“Who hates strangers, right?”

“Oh yes well nevermind go on.”

“Well my family loves people and since you are my boss and helped me out quite a lot,”

“I did?”

“You did, they probably already think of you as part of the family. Meaning lots of hugs, talks, touching and prodding, I mean verbally of course.”

Tony grimaced and nodded but his face was stuffed with food so he couldn’t say anything.

Peter sighed, “you need to go, do you have a hotel room?”

Tony shook his head, “no I thought…I could convince you to come home.”

Peter shook his head, “no you cannot, I need this vacation so this is not debatable. You need to either go home or to a hotel. This is too much for you and I don’t mean that in a mean way. I am just looking out for you.”

Tony sighed, “I know Peter and I am a tiny bit sorry I put you into this situation.”

Peter gave him a dry look, “you would do it again wouldn’t you?” Tony nodded with a smirk, “in an instant.”

Peter groaned and sighed, “alright there is a hotel at the city. Tomorrow I will drive you there, you will get a room and I will visit you every day alright? Can you deal with that?”

Tony nodded, “I think I can, but you will have to bring me more food this is amazing.” He grinned at him and Peter sighed again.

This was not going to end well he just knew it.

They fetched Tony’s luggage from the car outside and set Tony up in the room for the night. Peter was lying on his bed, reading a book as Tony returned from the bathroom, freshly showered and with brushed teeth.

He smiled at Peter, “well then the bed is a bit small but we can make it work, I know we will just push them together.”

Peter blinked at him, “you want us to…share beds?” His boss smiled as if this idea was the most ingenious thing he ever came up with.

“Of course, this is a vacation right?”

Peter looked at him, “I uh I don’t see where this makes sense.”

Tony shrugged and pushed his bed next to Peter’s and made sure that it wouldn’t move away again. After that he got into bed and smiled at Peter like a puppy.

Peter looked at him and sighed, “I feel like you have an unhealthy fixation with me.” Tony shrugged, “do you care as long as I pay you well enough?”

Peter thought about it, “no I don’t think I do.”

Tony laughed and put Peter’s book away to get on top of him.

“That’s what I thought my little assistant.”

Peter smiled and relaxed, the door was locked and as long as they didn’t make too much of a noise no one would know what they were doing.

He sighed when Tony began to undress him and start to play with him and in the back of his mind Peter wondered when he had started to become able to read his boss so well. It was as if they were more than just very intimate co-workers.

Peter gasped when Tony pushed a slick finger into him and the short shock of coldness was quickly changed into a warm feeling that spread inside of him. He liked what Tony did to him, he always liked it.

It was weird and shouldn’t be but it was the truth.

Tony finished preparing him and flicked his chin to get Peter’s attention, “hey look at me, I don’t want to bang a corpse.”

Peter opened his eyes, he didn’t realize he had closed them and looked at his boss, “so this isn’t a kink of yours? I thought you liked to tie me down?” Tony smiled, “I do but this is different.”

Peter chuckled and gasped, putting his hands on Tony’s shoulders when he pushed into him.

“We need to be quiet kiddo.”

Peter nodded, “yes, I know.”

He bit on his lip as Tony started to thrust into him. It felt really good.

Tony smiled and kissed his chest and scratched where he had just kissed him. This didn’t feel like the usual sex they had, normally it was all about Tony and him finding comfort and release thanks to Peter but this felt weirdly loving.

Probably due to the season.

Peter tried not to think too much of it and just enjoyed himself. Tony took his time and to Peter’s surprise he only released after Peter did and it felt so great.

After that they lay panting and gasping in the bed before cleaning up and going to sleep. It was quiet and so peaceful that Peter felt a bit bad that he had to send Tony away the next day.

The next morning Peter tried to get Tony out as early as possible, which was fairly hard since Tony was everything but a morning person.

Peter managed to get a cup of coffee into him before dragging him to the door. He opened it and yelped as a load of snow fell down on him.

Tony stood behind him and sighed, “well I guess I am staying now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it I hope you enjoyed it.   
> I am planning more making out and some sexy time in the next one but I only wrote one page yet so it will take a bit till it is finished.   
> Until then leave your comments down below.


	3. Be jolly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone I wanted to end the story here but I decided to end it in the next chapter, it felt more natural that way also the sex took over more than planned XD

Breakfast was a loud and quite messy affair but to Peter’s surprise Tony wasn’t freaking out.

The opposite was the case.

His boss sat next to him at the end of the large table watching how the twins fought for a slice of raisin bread while May was having a discussion with her mother and Peter’s uncles were having an arm wrestling match.

It was absolute chaos.

Peter sighed and looked at Tony, “we can leave anytime.”

His boss looked at him with the biggest grin, “why? This is amazing, I wish I could videotape this for research.”

He chuckled and had some bacon and eggs.

Peter stared at him before he laughed. In a way his boss was probably right.

Suddenly the entire family settled and quieted as Peter’s grandma cleared her throat.

“Everyone I fear we are stuck here until after Christmas but this will be great; we will have a lot of fun. Now everyone knows their duties for today and tomorrow so let us all give it our best.”

She smiled at Tony, “I know you are our guest dear Anthony.” Peter blinked in confusion, dear Anthony? Since when was Tony good with his granny?

Tony grinned at her.

“But I have to ask you to help out too, we can use every hand there is so I would suggest you support Peter at his tasks.”

Tony nodded almost eagerly, “I will, I never celebrated Christmas before and I am curious about it.”

They all stared at him in shock and for the first time Peter saw Tony getting uncomfortable. Grandma Parker stood and went to hug Tony for a moment before she patted his shoulder

“Good that you came here darling. Now everyone we have work to do.”

Everyone agreed and Peter got up pulling Tony with him upstairs. He wanted to say something but he couldn’t, so he just let out a breath and looked at his boss.

“We are in charge of decorating the house, you think we can do this?”

Tony grinned, “we will make this house look like a strip club on Christmas eve! Minus the strippers of course.”

Peter groaned, “of course…”

He shook his head and went to get the decorations from the attic and they sorted through them. Tony seemed so excited it was almost scary to Peter.

The hallway was full with boxes and they went through it, well Peter did, Tony was trying to untangle some Christmas lights.

He watched the supposed genius as he tried to figure that out without ripping the wires off the lights. It was quite amusing.

Peter snickered and climbed up the ladder to the attic again.

There still a few boxes he wanted to retrieve and so he let Tony fight his own battles. He looked around and opened a few boxes when arms were wrapped around him.

He smiled, “shouldn’t you work?”

Tony buried his face in the crook of Peter’s neck, “I am hiding from those twin girls. They are so creepy.” Peter nodded and hummed in agreement.

He heard little feet scurry away downstairs but Tony didn’t let go.

“Is there something else?”

His boss chuckled, “I want to fuck you.”

Peter felt his little guy twitch a bit at that and his answer was a little breathy.

“We can’t we have things to ah…”

Tony had pushed his hand in the front of his pants and was palming his dick through his boxers. He was surprisingly gentle and Peter let his head drop back on Tony’s shoulder.

“Not here what if someone sees us?”

Tony hummed, “isn’t that a nice thrill?”

Peter let out a breathy moan as Tony worked him up more and more but suddenly his boss placed a hand on his mouth. He didn’t stop touching him though.

“Peter? Are you up there? Do you need help?”

Tony laughed quietly.

“I am up here, Peter had to go to our room to get his inhaler, everything is fine!”

Peter squeezed his eyes shut as the weird mixture of lust, anxiety and something he couldn’t decipher rushed through him. His uncle who had called for them sounded relieved as he answered.

“Oh good, thanks for looking out for him…how may we call you?”

Tony pushed his hand into Peter’s boxers and slowly brought him to the edge, “Tony, just call me Tony, everyone does!”

“Cool, the tree is already in the living room, just bring the decoration downstairs so the kids can have a go at it.”

“Sure give us a few minutes!”

Tony kept going at it and when he was sure Peter’s uncle was gone he released his mouth.

“Please, Mr Stark.”

“Do you still want me to stop?”

“No, not now please.”

Tony smiled and though he didn’t increase the speed he adjusted his grip, swiping the tip of Peter’s length ever so often and finally throwing his poor assistant over the edge.

Peter opened his mouth for a loud moan but his boss quickly muffled it with his hand. Peter almost didn’t realize how he was gently sat down and as he came back to his senses Tony was taking the remaining boxes downstairs.

After catching his breath Peter climbed down the ladder, washed up and helped Tony.

The twins were ecstatic to decorate the tree with their grandparents so Tony and Peter put up the rest of the decorations.

Candles, little figurines, socks and a ton of candy canes.

Peter hung up a mistletoe because his aunt insisted on it but he kept glancing at his boss.

“So…you remember that I rarely have issues with asthma but you cannot remember that you approved three weeks of vacation for me?”

Tony just gave him a smile, “well I have priorities.”

Peter looked at his boss with a slight frown but stayed quiet.

When they were finished with the living room Peter was surprised at how much decoration was still left. He grabbed the empty boxes to put them back in the attic.

“And does it look like the inside of a strip club?”

Tony chuckled, “not quite, not enough bright and flashy lights.” He helped him and they both put on some coats and boots to put some lights up outside.

His uncles had managed to shovel them a way out of the house but the roads and everything was still covered in too much snow to move around.

Tony gaped openly at it, “holy shit how is this possible? Did a frost giant just take a dump on this place?”

Peter snorted and worked his way through the snow. He didn’t intent to decorate anything out there since it would most likely just get buried in the snow.

Instead he put up some poles that were sprayed in a bright reflecting colour to make sure people saw their driveway and the fence.

It was hard work to wade through the thick and heavy snow and by the time he was back at the house sweat was running down his back. He was panting and as soon as he was back in the small shovelled part he stopped and took a few deep breaths.

Tony chuckled and that made him look up to where his boss was playing with the snow.

“Uh Mr Stark what are you doing?”

Tony grinned and stepped away showing Peter his work.

“I call it Ms Claus.”

Peter groaned and facepalmed, “there are kids in the house.” Tony had somehow built the sexiest snowwoman Peter had ever seen.

He wasn’t even sure how he had managed that but she was wearing a Santa heat and somehow was able to stand upright with two gigantic boobs on her chest.

“So what? Come on look at her, isn’t she marvellous?”

Peter studied the snowwoman and then his boss, “aren’t you gay?” Tony paused and looked at him with a slight frown, “gay? No, I like the beautiful things in life.”

Peter wasn’t sure if he understood but he just nodded and dropped it. He shook his head, “anyway this won’t do, you have to either make it less busty or destroy it.”

Tony gasped scandalized, “destroy Ms Claus? Peter what a cruel thing to suggest. She deserves to live!”

Peter bent down and grabbed a handful of snow, forming a rather dense snowball and throwing it at her. The throw was so hard that her head rolled off.

“Now she is dead, come inside please I am losing my toes.”

Tony started to laugh and shoved the remains of the snowwoman down before following Peter inside. They warmed up in front of the fireplace and Peter went to get them some hot cocoa while Tony stayed.

He was discreetly warming his butt at the fire as the girlfriend strolled over. He had seen her before, but hadn’t talked to her or her boyfriend either.

Honestly he didn’t even know how either of them was called.

She smiled pleasantly at him and yes she was attractive, young and apparently willing. She had nice light brown hair and brown eyes, she also carried a nice rack and rear around.

Tony gave her a polite smile and she almost beamed at him.

“Uh hello I think we weren’t introduced yet,” she held out her hand, “my name is Christine.” Tony reluctantly shook her hand.

“Are you really Peter’s boss?”

Tony nodded, “I sure am, he is my personal assistant and I am glad to have him.”

She nodded, “ah well I am looking for a job right now too and I have some experience at being an assistant.”

She moved closer and Tony could see her, pulling on her top to make him take a close look at her bust. Well it did look nice and he would have definitely taken her if it weren’t for the fact that she was the girlfriend of Peter’s cousin.

In addition to that he couldn’t just up and leave after banging her so that would be awkward.

He smiled politely, “thank you but I am happy with Peter as it is, you know it took me a bit to train him.” He chuckled and moved away from the fireplace. His butt felt like it was catching fire any moment.

The girl looked a bit offended and followed him, “but you know I could do so much work for you. I heard you are always really stressed and I know just how to blow off some steam and make someone relax.”

Tony cringed at how she emphasized the word blow. That girl was so awkward and needy.

Luckily for him Peter had returned and he didn’t look pleased, at all. He shot her an annoyed look before he handed Tony a cup of hot cocoa.

Christine gave him a look but pretended to be pleased to see him.

“Peter! Wouldn’t you know it, I just talked to your boss, because I could really use a job right now.”

Peter looked her dead in the eyes as he took a sip of his drink. For some reason he felt an almost passionate hate for the girl.

“Oh well I am glad to hear you plan to stop leeching off my cousin.”

Tony bit his lip to not laugh and the girl gasped at him.

“How dare you imply,” Peter cut her off with a cold laugh.

“How dare I imply what? The truth? Girl there is nothing to imply here, you are a gold digger. Why else would you hit on my boss if you are already in a relationship?”

The girl turned bright red and her face turned into an ugly mask. She suddenly got into his face and her eyes were cold and dangerous.

“Watch your mouth or you will not like what happens to you, your cousin and your silly little family.”

She spun around and walked off.

Peter sighed and shook his head before looking at Tony, “what a bitch.” He suddenly realized that his boss looked at him as if he was an adorable little puppy.

“What?”

“You are jealous.”

“No I am not!”

Tony laughed and put an arm around his assistant, “but you are, it was so cute, you fighting off the bitch in heat because you want me all for yourself.”

Peter turned bright red and pushed his arm off, “n-no I am just worried about my job and I don’t want you to get trapped by someone like her. She looks like someone who would get pregnant on purpose.”

Tony nodded, “oh she totally looks like one of those.”

They finished their drinks and stayed out of the kitchen since it was busier in there than inside a beehive. They both needed a break so they went back to their room to relax for an hour or so.

Tony lay down on his bed and smiled at Peter, “well I got you off before so now it is your turn.”

He grinned at him, “please strip my little ASSistant.”

Peter almost groaned at that pun but he managed to hold back. He locked the door and pulled the drapes over the window before undressing.

He never understood why Tony liked to look at him so much, he wasn’t that attractive, if he had to describe his body he would probably use awkward a few times.

Once he had asked Tony about it and his boss had just looked at him confused and said that he likes to look at pretty things.

Peter never asked again and just went along with his boss’s whims.

He felt a blush creeping on his face and Tony smiled, “there is my pretty boy, now I know we tried a lot in our year together but there is one thing we never tried and I would like to do to you.”

Peter would never admit that this excited him. He never slept around much before he was with Tony and to be quite honest, he was pretty much a virgin when he was employed, so trying new things was always exciting for him.

He smiled, “oh what is it you would like to try Sir?”

Tony sat up crisscross on the bed giving Peter a cheeky grin, “oh I think you will love it Petey-pie.”

He went to his suitcase and opened it. Since their room was rather small he didn’t unpack many things, mostly shirts and pants but other than that the case was still quite full.

He pulled out something and Peter frowned when he saw it.

“Feathers?”

He had expected a whip or flogger or something, nothing so…weak.

Tony smiled and walked up to him, “yes, trust me this will be mind blowing.” Peter swallowed, “I trust you.” He really did, his boss had always been kind to him even when he had his outbursts they were never directed at him.

They did a fair share of rough fucking but he had never been harmed by it. To be honest Tony was the best lover one could have.

“Alright Pie,” suddenly Peter was aware that Tony was behind him and his voice pulled him out of his head. Tony grabbed his wrists and pulled his arms up in the air, holding his wrists together over his head.

“Hold them there, you are tied and if you drop them, the game is over.”

Peter swallowed, “what game?”

A small kiss on the back of his neck made him gasp quietly.

“This game, now hold them, if they get to heavy, tell me and I will get you into a new position.”

Peter nodded and Tony let go of him. He made Peter spread his legs a little further and then stepped back. Peter knew this position, he had been tied like this before and he knew how exposed he was.

It sent a shiver down his spine.

He looked up at his hands and no, he wasn’t bound but he knew he couldn’t move. The ropes were in his head and it turned him on so much.

He was already hard and Tony didn’t even touch him intimately.

Tony smiled as he walked into his field of vision, “now you have my permission to come whenever you like Peter.” He nodded and braced himself for what was about to happen next.

Well at least he tired but he had no idea what to expect.

“Close your eyes.”

Peter looked at him and gave a quick nod before he closed them shut. He heard Tony walk around but he didn’t touch him, he felt the air move and it made him shiver with anticipation.

Then he felt it, the light touch of a feather on the small of his back. He let out another gasp, mostly out of surprise, but else they stayed quiet.

He heard Tony chuckle and then he touched him again.

His boss brushed his shoulder with the feather, then his belly and then his thigh. Peter didn’t know why but this felt so insanely intensive that he had a hard time focusing on keeping his arms up.

Then he felt his fingers.

The tips were brushing over his skin, between his shoulder blades, the small of his back and his chest. He wasn’t sure why Tony didn’t properly touch him.

His cock was hard between his legs but boss had not even been close to it. It was driving him crazy.

“M-Mr Stark.”

“Shh Peter, don’t talk, just feel.”

“But Sir, why are you not touching me?”

“I am touching you.”

To emphasise his words he ran his fingers down his spine, it make Peter whine a little.

“Ah b-but you are not touching me in the uh good places.”

Tony chuckled, “oh well I don’t think I need to. I think you are so sensitive and sweet that I can touch you wherever I want with making you lose it.”

He let one finger circle Peter’s belly button and the boy shivered.

“I like how you look, exposed and bound only by my command. You are only like this because I want it, because you trust me to make you feel good.”

Peter swallowed and drew in a shaky breath. He felt so hot and he felt so much pleasure by just those light touches and words. It was crazy, he was crazy.

“Can you keep holding your arms? They are shaking already.”

Peter nodded, “I-I think I can they hurt a little though.”

Tony chuckled, “alright then, kneel.”

Peter did as he was told and to his surprise there was a pillow where he knelt down. When did Tony put that there? Did he plan this entire session? What did he get himself into?

Tony went and took one of his arms, stretching it and gently massaging his shoulder before putting it so that Peter’s wrist was resting on the small of his back.

His boss did the same to his other arm and kissed his neck again.

“Put the tips of your fingers against each other, don’t you dare to touch yourself like this.”

Peter nodded and did as he was told without ever opening his eyes. He could only imagine that his boss was watching him, smiling and happy about his obedience.

He was probably hard too and just wanted to use his mouth like he did so often. He swallowed in anticipation and opened his mouth.

Tony laughed quietly, “are you trying to catch bugs?” Peter turned tomato red and closed his mouth so quickly he almost bit his tongue.

“Sorry Sir.”

“No need to apologize Peter, it is cute.”

He cupped his cheek and ran his thumb over the boy’s lips. Peter gasped and opened them again but not as wide as before. Tony pushed the tip of his tongue inside and Peter’s tongue darted out to play with it a little.

“You are so adorable, sweet and hard working. That perfect ass of yours was meant to be mine. You know I could leave you like this, tell your family you are asleep, lock you in until I want to use you. I could even stuff you up with some toys. Would you let me?”

Peter was almost panting and his dick was twitching as he imagined it, himself kneeling in the middle of the room, blind with some sort of toy in his ass trying to keep himself from touching his cock.

He let out a moan as he thought about it, as he imagined Tony coming in and just using his mouth before leaving again, or throwing him down to fuck his ass.

It was probably weird to be so turned on by the images in his head but it was so damn hot.

“I-I would Sir.”

Tony hummed, “I bet you would, you are into that aren’t you? Being at my mercy like this. If I decided to just shove my dick down your throat you would probably even thank me for it, right?”

Peter nodded a bit breathless, gods why was he so close already? He had not even touched himself.

“What if I decided to fuck you? Would you like that too? If I would just claim your ass like I did so many times before? Does that still excite you?”

“It does,” Peter almost whispered. He barely registered that he was jerking his hips a little bit into the empty air in front of him.

“What if I was too lazy? If I just wanted to lie down, would you be a good assistant and ride me until I got off? Could you do that?”

Peter let out another moan as he thought about it. Tony on the bed and him on top of him, fucking himself on his cock while playing with his own cock a little bit.

He gasped as Tony was suddenly behind him again and ran the tips of his fingers down his upper arms. All this was making him dizzy and light headed.

“I take that as a yes, one last question. If I wanted to watch, see you spread your legs and finger yourself open for me, could you do it? I would watch every one of your movements. I would see all of it, all of what you like. Would you let me see you come?”

Peter couldn’t stop his brain, the image was already there. himself lying on the bed, his legs spread wide with his feet in the air as he had three fingers up his ass, pulling himself open so his boss could look at him while jerking of himself.

He let out another moan and as Tony put both hands on his hips he threw his head back and fell against him as he came hard. He almost screamed but he didn’t have enough air for it and so he just fell into his boss’s arms who held him securely as the pleasure swept over him.

Never had he imagined something like this possible.

He was panting and slowly opened his eyes to look at Tony, who smiled at him and Peter didn’t know why or how he thought it was a good idea, but he moved the remaining centimetres and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you like it and I know my stories are weirdly taking place in winter and during Christmas lately.   
> I guess that is because I basically didn't get to celebrate since I had an accident and was sick over Christmas.   
> It sucked.   
> Anyway I hope you people like this chapter, let me know what you think


	4. Merry Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is the last chapter.  
> I finally had time to finish it.

Everything seemed weird and oh so strange to Peter. His family was laughing and chatting as they all dug into the food.

There was so much of it, mashed potatoes, steamed vegetables, a huge turkey plus filling, glazed carrots and even some fish. It was a feast and thanks to the candles and decoration it looked like the Christmas special of some TV show.

He was sitting in front of a plate that was filled to the brim with food but all he could do is stare. He was still messed up from what Tony and he had done. It was not like Tony had let him down to quickly or something like that, no he had never experience that but his mind was in turmoil.

He was in love with Anthony Stark, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist.

Holy shit.

His aunt would never let him live that one down.

Speaking of which, she was talking with Tony and both were laughing and smiling. He saw the looks May was giving his boss and he couldn’t help but feel that ugly sting of jealousy.

It annoyed him a lot but he could do nothing but suck it up.

“Are you alright Peter?”

He looked up and his aunt Susan was smiling kindly at him. She was a gorgeous woman even after being pregnant with twins.

Peter gave her a small smile and shrugged, “I guess so.” His aunt tilted her head, “I have to little children Peter, I am pretty good at detecting lies by now.”

He blushed a little and nodded towards the door, Susan nodded and they both got up and left. The entire family was so caught up in their conversations that no one noticed.

They went into the kitchen and Peter leaned against the counter. His aunt went to the fridge and got herself a bottle of beer.

She smiled at him, “now darling, tell me what is up, I mean I can guess but I want to hear it from you.” Peter blushed and grabbed some bowls and plates that were standing around and started to wash them in the sink.

It was a weird impulse but he needed to busy his hands.

“I-I think I am in love with my boss.”

Susan hummed and took a sip from the bottle, “oh well then my guess was correct. When did you realize?” Peter sighed, “when we had sex and I kissed him afterwards.”

She raised an eyebrow, “well that isn’t too unusual Peter, people who have sex kiss.” Peter spun around, “not us, if we kiss he kisses me, not the other way around.”

Susan smiled at him, “tell me what your relationship normally is.” Peter sighed, “I cannot tell you, I have a contract to obey. If someone finds out I have a lawsuit at my hands.”

His aunt sipped her beer, “do you think Tony would do that?”

Peter went back to washing the dishes and after a few seconds he sighed and shook his head. He didn’t believe that, as far as he knew Tony had been involved in so many scandals the only reason why the media would go after this one would be, because it was a new one.

“I…I am his personal assistant and one of my duties is to…provide him with the ability to ah you know…unwind.”

Susan snorted into her bottle, “you are paid to have sex with him.” Peter cringed, “yes.”

She chuckled, “Peter that isn’t that unusual and you forget I am not as uptight as some other people might be.” She put a hand on his shoulder, “and I have to tell you that this is an almost natural course of things.”

Peter raised his eyebrow at her.

“Well Jon and I started out as friends with benefits and now see what that got me, two kids I love very much and the best husband in the world. So if you ask me, stop straining that giant brain of yours and go for it.”

She flicked his forehead and snickered at his expression.

“And talking to him should do the trick too.”

Peter had to laugh at that. He dried his hands and hugged his aunt, “thank you.” She patted his back, “just remember, I am your cool aunt.”

She winked at him and they both laughed before going back into the dining room.

Peter walked to his seat and froze.

Christine was sitting in it, blinking her eyelashes at Tony and showing of her cleavage. What Peter really bothered though was that her hand was on his thigh, gradually moving up farther.

He gritted his teeth and walked up to his seat, “you are in my chair.” She looked at him and narrowed her eyes, “oh you were gone so long I thought I would keep your boss company.”

She gave him a brilliant fake smile and stood just to get right up into Peter’s face.

The two stared at each other either of them trying to assert dominance and Peter was sure the room fell silent for a minute but he could have just imagined it.

In the end Christine blew out a bit of breath and stomped back to her seat. Chris was confused and tried to talk to her but she just pushed him away and angrily stabbed a probably cold carrot with her fork.

Peter smiled and sat down finding himself studied by Tony. He had a curious look on his face and Peter couldn’t help but blush.

“You are cute.”

Peter blinked at him and Tony laughed, turning back to his food.

Feeling a lot better suddenly, Peter turned to his plate too and finally started to eat.

All in all it turned out to be a good evening and Peter enjoyed himself. He earned a few inquisitive looks from Tony and May but he didn’t quite care.

After dinner was done everyone helped cleaning up and moved to the big living room. The couches were cramped so the younger family members sat down on rugs and pillows in front of the fire.

Husbands held their wives and everyone was quiet and thoughtful on this night. The family was close and everyone could feel that.

The twins sang for everyone in front of the Christmas tree and of course were applauded by everyone. It was nice.

After that the youngsters were brought to bed and gifts were put under the tree. Tony had been quiet the entire time and Peter felt a bit bad for him.

Had they known he was coming they would have included him more but with his surprise visit this wasn’t possible. Peter looked at his boss but to his surprise his spot was empty.

He frowned a bit and May gave him a shrug.

He quickly excused himself and walked outside to look for him. He found his boss leaning against a wall in the hallway talking on his phone.

Peter froze and stepped back but he heard his name.

“Yes Peter is well, no I am not causing any problems Pepper. Thank you for believing in me.”

He was quiet for a while, “you were right you know, it happened, just like you said it would. No I haven’t fired him because of it Peter is not…Peter is not like him.”

Peter frowned a bit and ducked away as Tony turned around running a hand through his hair. He seemed distressed but not in a way Peter had ever seen before.

This was a new situation and he wasn’t sure how to deal with it, besides seeing Tony talking away from him like this made it obvious that he didn’t want Peter to know about his state.

This was weird.

Tony let out a heavy breath and sat down on the stairs.

“No Pepper I will not blow it, trust me I am an adult and can deal with things. Stop laughing.”

Peter licked his lips and got an idea. He snuck a bit back and called Tony, “Mr Stark? Do you need help?”

He casually walked around the corner and found his boss looking at a picture, his phone nowhere in sight.

Peter raised an eyebrow at him, “did you get lost?” Tony snorted, “in your grandma’s eyes maybe, look at that lady, she used to be one hot miss.”

Peter groaned and went to look at the picture. It was indeed his grandmother, wearing a nice dress and smiling at the camera.

“This was taken a day after my grandpa proposed to her. She was eighteen.”

He chuckled a bit, “can you imagine being with someone their entire life? I mean…doesn’t it get boring?”

Tony looked at Peter for a while and smiled, “should I share a great wisdom with you?” Peter nodded, “enlighten me Sir.”

Tony snorted, “brat, anyway listen here. Love isn’t forever.”

Peter frowned at that but Tony quickly continued.

“No, wait, hear me out. Love is just a chemical reaction in your brain, right? So basically you fall in love and are on drugs for some time.

Well like with any drug you adapt to it and after a while you don’t notice it anymore so technically you are not in love anymore, but you have reached a different level of love.”

Peter chuckled and nodded, “yeah I know what you mean.”

Tony continued, “over the years this might fade away too but if you chose your partner wisely you may have lost a lover but are staying with your best friend and you will have this deep connection to that person. You are tied to them in the best way possible, in a way that you don’t mind because you don’t perceive it as a burden but a gift and I think that is what every marriage or relationship should become.”

Peter looked at him, “that does make some sense I guess.” Tony chuckled and smiled, “of course it does, I mean so many people mourn the loss of their love that they don’t see what they now have at hand and don’t appreciate it, which is really sad.”

Peter smiled, “and many people confuse passion and romance for love, but it is so much more right?”

Tony nodded and put a hand on Peter’s shoulder, “now you get it. That is why your grandparents stayed together for so long, because their relationship worked through all of this and bloomed.”

A chuckle sounded from the end of the hallway, “that and a lot of kinky sex.” Peter blushed and Tony laughed as they saw Grandma Parker smiling at them.

She smiled and walked up to them, “come back inside you two, you are missing out on all the fun.” Tony sighed, “I am not part of the family so I don’t want to intrude.”

Peter looked at him but his grandma spoke before he could.

“If you were intruding we would ask you to leave dear and as far as we are concerned you are part of our family, if only for these few days.”

She smiled at him and took his hand, “we can all see that you are much more than only a boss to Peter.” That made Peter turn tomato red and he hissed at his grandma but she just waved him off.

To his surprise Tony didn’t jab at that or laugh he just smiled as he was taken away and Peter followed, even more confused.

Again they sat down and enjoyed their time with the family, the uncles brought out some beer and so everyone started to drink until it was time for bed.

Peter felt a pleasant buzz in his head from the alcohol when they headed upstairs. Tony closed the door when Peter let himself fall on the bed.

“So tired.”

His boss chuckled, “aw poor Peter, let me take care of you.”

He locked the door and walked up to Peter, pulling his shoes, socks and pants off. Peter let out a sigh, “are you really in the mood again?”

Tony smiled at him, “whenever I see you I am in the mood Peter. You are perfect.” Peter pushed himself up on his elbows and thought for a second, “I am not in the mood.”

His boss paused and looked at him confused, “oh really? That…that is new, what do you want to do then?” Peter blushed a bit, “uh…cuddle and sleep?”

Tony chuckled, “really? Now you sound old, but fine.”

He went to the bathroom to undress and wash up and Peter couldn’t believe he just agreed to this.

He got into his bed and sighed happily before Tony slipped in too. He snuggled up to him and wrapped his arms around him, “do you like this?”

Peter grinned and nodded, “I like it, it is really warm.”

Tony chuckled and smiled as he kissed Peter’s neck, “well we checked up on the cuddle part, now we should sleep. Gods I think I never ate so much in my entire life.”

Peter laughed, “I know how you feel.” He let out a breath and soon they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

The next morning they were woken by screeches of joy as the twins ran through the house to open their presents. Peter groaned and Tony chuckled, “good morning dear.”

Peter smiled, “good morning Tony.” He opened his eyes and smiled at him, it felt good to be like that, so close and peaceful.

Tony smiled back and sat up, stretching his back, “I really do like this place but I miss my bed, aaah my back hurts.”

Peter looked at him, “I will give you a back massage that will make it better.”

His boss readily took that offer and they were both glad to have an excuse to not have to go downstairs and witness the butchering of the presents.

Peter liked touching Tony like this, making him moan and sigh in pleasure without having to do anything sexually.

Almost two hours later they went downstairs to see a living room littered with shredded wrapping paper and boxes while a bunch of obviously tried adults sat on the couches watching the kids play on the floor.

Peter almost burst out laughing but instead went to the kitchen to help prepare breakfast. It was mostly leftovers from the dinner last night so it was easy and soon they settled to eat.

Luckily the rest of the day was quiet and peaceful. The adults exchanged a few small gifts and Peter got a pretty tie he would probably never use and a few small trinkets. It wasn’t about the value but about the thought.

Peter was glad about the quiet afternoon and so he didn’t expect or saw any trouble coming.

He was relaxing on the couch, chatting with his uncles about tech while Tony talked with his grandma and aunts in the kitchen.

Peter didn’t notice how Tony walked out of the kitchen to fetch something from his room and Christine following him. Had he noticed, he would have immediately gone after them.

Tony went to his bedroom to pick up his phone when the door was closed behind him. He turned and smiled politely, “oh hello girl, do you need something?”

Christine smiled and walked up to him. She wore a tight pair of jeans and a thin jacket.

“Oh I do need something, Mr Stark.”

Tony raised an eyebrow at her attempt of a seductive voice and stepped back as she unzipped her jacket. There was nothing underneath it and he quickly turned his head away.

“Ah I see, but you shouldn’t do this, you have a boyfriend darling.”

He gasped and looked down as she knelt in front of him, unbuckling his belt. She had a cheeky grin on her face and pressed her boobs against his legs.

“Oh please Sir, no strings attached, just a little fun. Don’t tell me you like Peter more than me.”

Tony grimaced and backed away a bit but she just followed and he felt the wall in his back. He was trapped and that annoyed him.

“Well seeing as he works for me and I know him quite well, yes, yes I like him more.”

She scoffed and unzipped his pants to pull them down, “well I will show you how much I like you and then, well we can become close acquaintances.”

Tony was a bit surprised that she knew a word that complicated and it almost made him laugh. He reached out to push her away but suddenly he felt her hand at his balls.

“Alright sweetie, no need to get violent here, I don’t want to insult you, but you are not my type and I have no interest in you. Please release the hostages and let me leave.”

Her eyes were gleaming with something that Tony had seen many times before, she was a crazy ex.

“Mr Stark I really suggest you rethink that decision. I am the queen of deepthroating.”

“Well and I will be the king of whooping your sorry ass if you don’t get away from him, bitch.”

Tony let out a breath but yelped as the grip around his precious jewels tightened. Peter stood in the door, glaring at the girl who had the audacity to abuse his boss.

Christine hissed at him, “you call me a bitch? You are the one who offers his ass up to an older man for a pay check. Oh yes I know, you two should really check your surroundings better when you talk.”

Peter clenched his fists, “I don’t care what you think, if you don’t let go of him I will kick you in the tit.”

Tony frowned, “kick her in the tit? Peter you suck at smack talk.”

Peter gave his boss a dry look and he fell silent again. Christine stood but still didn’t let go, “you are a glorified whore Peter, what will your family think?”

Peter turned red in anger, “they are still my family, but you are just a cheating bitch that broke my cousin’s heart. You will be cast out, not I.”

“Amen.”

Peter spun around and stared at his uncles and his aunt May. They all wore grim expressions and Tony used that moment of confusion to push the girl off him and cover his junk.

Not that he was ashamed or something but he didn’t want to make things even weirder.

Peter tried to form words but May just went and hugged him, “it is alright darling, we will talk about this later.” She smiled at him and Jeff stalked up to Christine, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her out of the room.

His brother followed him and together they took the girl downstairs. She started to scream and cuss, accusing them of assault and other stupid things but they ignored her.

Peter let out a breath and looked at Tony, “are you alright?” His boss nodded and turned to them, with his pants already up. He smiled brightly.

“I am, as are my little Tonys.”

They laughed and after a few more minutes they went downstairs. Jeff and Chris had geared up and taken Christine to the city, by foot, to get her into a hotel until she could travel home again.

They all sat in the living room and the entire family looked at Peter and Tony with curious looks.

“So,” his grandmother began, “what are you two, to each other?”

Peter looked up and then studied his boss. He was still bound by a contract to not talk about it and to be honest he didn’t want to tell them that Tony was paying him for sex. It was just too weird and awkward, also it would lay all of Tony’s problems open.

Tony looked at Peter and smiled. He reached out and took his hand, before turning to the Parkers.

“Peter is my personal assistant, but to be honest, he is more to me. I fear I fell for him.”

They all stared at them and then as on cue shifted their gazes at Peter who turned beet red. He wasn’t sure if Tony just said that to give them some sort of explanation or if he meant it but he decided to go with the truth.

He looked at Tony and let out a breath, gathering all his courage.

“I…I am in love with you.”

Tony didn’t look surprised, angry or weirded out, he smiled, cupped his cheek and kissed him. It wasn’t a normal kiss, it wasn’t sloppy or acted, no it was a real, loving and affectionate kiss.

Peter stared at Tony once they broke and chuckled, “wow.”

The entire family, minus the twins who just gagged, broke into cheers. Susan jumped up and clapped her hands while his grandpa put an arm around his grandma cheering and laughing before kissing her too.

It was wild it was loud and it was chaotic.

It was love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked it  
> I wasn't sure if I should write an epilougue or something like that, so in the end i just left it like this.  
> I could actually see myself writing a part two of the story but I am not sure yet I still have other fics to finish and this was originally planned as a one shot. 
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think and thanks for reading.


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I caved and wrote an epilogue  
> This is also another porn chapter so enjoy it.

Tony sipped his coffee as he went over the documents for the last time. He smiled and finally signed them and it felt like the heaviest of weights just fell of off him.

He leaned back in his chair and let out a breath, before closing his eyes and laughing. He was free.

He stood and picked up the few trinkets he had on his desk to put them in a box, none of them was really important except for the picture of him and Peter.

How much he loved it.

It was them at their first Christmas together in matching sweaters.

Tony grinned brightly holding a drink and cheering at the camera while Peter tried his hardest not to blush and failed miserably. He was so adorable.

He had just finished packing as Pepper walked in, “did you sign it?”

Tony smiled, “of course I did, who better take care of this company than you?” The redhead chuckled, “Peter would do a good job.”

“No, he is too soft for that and it wold wear him down too quickly.”

Tony smiled and looked at her, “I never asked you why you picked him. So tell me.” Pepper walked around the desk and sat down in the chair, her chair.

“Well I know you Tony and I know your type and he is exactly what you like. Smart, cute, submissive and a bit dorky. I just knew he would be perfect for you.”

The former CEO chuckled, “and you have been right, but how did you know that I was the right one for him?”

Pepper turned and logged into the computer, “you know I was the one to employ him Tony and during the interview he talked about how much he admired you, you are his hero and I thought he would like to, you know, get to know you.”

Tony laughed, “so you thought, hey he already verbally sucks my dick, he will surely do that in real life too.” His former assistant laughed and gave Tony a warm smile.

“I just knew the two of you would match, in a strange way you two are meant to be with each other and you need each other.”

Tony hummed and picked up his box, “well I am grateful for what you did.” He hugged her, “all of it Pepper.”

His friend smiled but her eyes were awfully wet, “thank you, now go and be with your boyfriend.”

Tony grinned and winked at her, “he won’t be my boyfriend anymore soon.” She gaped at him, “you won’t! Tony tell me you are not doing this!”

Tony laughed and waved as he left the office, he knew Peter was already waiting for him. It was kinky Friday after all.

He went to the elevator and as he waited, hetexted Peter that he was on his way.

They had been date-working, as Tony liked to call it, for half a year before Tony had asked Peter to move in with him. To his surprise Peter had agreed readily and he had moved into the penthouse of the tower with him first and then to the house in Malibu second.

It had been a bit weird at the beginning but both of them had found their way into a routine quickly enough. To their surprise work had been the same almost the entire time during their now three year relationship.

Peter had supplied Tony with coffee, massages and the occasional blowjob during workhours and Tony had been more relaxed than he had been in years.

He was in no way over his trauma but he was doing well and it was thanks to Peter that he was able to keep his cool during meetings and social gatherings. He was his rock and Peter knew that.

What had surprised both of them was that Tony didn’t feel the need anymore to have sex with Peter while in the office. For some reason it had felt wrong to him and since they lived together he would rather have him in his bed than anywhere else.

Bed included the sex dungeon.

Tony looked up when his car pulled into his driveway and smiled as he saw that the lights were on and through the windows he could see Peter working in the kitchen.

Tony chuckled and watched him for a minute. Peter was a bad cook to say the least but he was trying, always using a cookbook to check what he was doing and to make sure he didn’t serve Tony a complete mess.

Tony never asked Peter to cook but the boy insisted since he was living with Tony rent free while still getting paid, so when he wasn’t in the office with him Peter turned into a housewife and Tony just didn’t have the heart to tell him off.

Besides it was cute as shit watching Peter cheer when he managed to flip a pancake without destroying it.

Tony grabbed his box and walked into the house, putting it down in the hallway before walking up to Peter, “I am home sweetie.” Peter smiled at him and placed a quick kiss on his lips, “welcome home, how was it?”

Tony went to the fridge and got a beer, “Pepper cried of course.”

“Of course,” Peter echoed as he drained the pasta in the sink. Tony chuckled and leaned against the counter, watching Peter. Since he was an even worse chef than Peter he was forbidden to touch anything while he was cooking.

He sipped his beer slowly, “how was your day?”

Peter blushed a bit, “well uh…I-I almost died while grocery shopping. It was so damn hot.” Tony snickered, “well I told you to get the groceries delivered, but you are too kinky for that, right?”

Peter stirred the sauce and Tony smirked when he saw the bulge in Peter’s pants.

“I am not, it is just that the shopper never gets it right, there is always something missing and I like to do it myself.”

Tony waited till Peter turned the stove off before he stepped behind him, wrapping his arms around his lover. He put one hand on Peter’s bulge and smiled as he gasped for air, before moving a bit against his hand.

“You are kinky Peter, you know I never put a lock on these things but my word is enough to bind you.”

He kissed Peter’s neck, right about the leather collar the boy was wearing. It was black and the inside was padded with red leather to make it more comfortable.

It fit him perfectly, as did the matching cuffs on his wrists and ankles. He had put them on Peter after they had showered in the morning and had told him if he still wore them when he came home he would reward him.

When it was time for shopping or going out Peter put on this ridiculous coat that hid the collar and the cuffs but since it was warm and sunny everyone knew he was hiding something.

“I uh I need to put the food on the table Tony.”

Tony smiled and gently bit his earlobe before stepping back, “you are right, let’s eat!” He knew Peter’s knees were probably weak by now, but he just grinned and grabbed plates and cutlery before walking to their dining table.

He quickly set everything up and sat down to wait for Peter.

Peter was still red faced and just put the pots on the table. He fixed them both a plate and even poured them some wine before sitting down, he managed all that without looking at Tony and it made him snicker.

They sat opposite at their table and while eating Tony liked to listen to Peter talk about his day or just anything in general. He just loved listening to him talking.

Peter talked about the experiment he had done that day and he was so excited about it.

“I almost have it, the formula is great, I will perfect it before the end of the year I promise you that.”

Tony smiled at him, “and I believe you.”

He chuckled and finished his pasta, it was delicious and he was so proud of Peter, he was getting really good at cooking, he was the best lover in the world and he made him feel like the most loved person in the world.

They finished up and Peter stood to clear the table but Tony stopped him.

“Wait Peter, I need to talk to you first.”

Peter looked confused but slowly sunk back into his seat, “uh…sure, is something the matter?”

Tony sighed and pushed everything out of the way so nothing was in between him and Peter. He looked at him and sighed again, scratching his beard.

“Peter we have been together for so long now, I mean in a few months we will celebrate our four years anniversary. Honestly I have never been in a relationship with someone for so long.”

Peter looked at him anxiously, he didn’t like how that sounded. Was Tony breaking up with him?

Tony fumbled around a bit, “I-I love you Peter and uh I kinda wished I didn’t put that collar on you that morning because now it makes me feel stupid and weird but I cannot change it right now.”

He let out a breath and looked at his lover who stared at him with an almost scared expression. He then realized how this must sound to him and felt even dumber.

“Oh Peter no, no I am not breaking up don’t worry, I just wanted to ask you…well uh would you consider…you know marrying me?”

He pulled out a small ring box and opened it to show the ring to Peter. It wasn’t a traditional engagement ring since they both found them rather ugly and pointless.

It was a simple titanium band with their names on the inside and the date when Peter had started to work as his assistant.

Peter’s mouth slowly fell open as he stared at the ring. If Tony had not been waiting anxiously for an answer he would have found it hilarious.

“I-I…I really didn’t see that one coming Tony.”

He picked up the ring and smiled as he put it on his finger, “but yes I want to marry you!”

Tony let out a breath and laughed in relief.

They both got up and hugged and kissed each other.

Tony couldn’t believe that Peter had said yes and Peter couldn’t believe Tony had finally asked him. They were really made for each other.

Suddenly Peter let go his eyes wide in excitement.

“I got you one too!”

Tony blinked, “what now?”

His boyfriend rushed away and upstairs to their bedroom before running down again, Tony was sure one day he would manage to fly down those stairs.

Peter slid to a stop in front of him, holding a somewhat larger metal box.

Tony was confused.

“Sure there is a ring in there?”

Peter nodded, “positive.”

“This thing is large enough to hold a grapefruit.”

“Oddly specific but yes.”

“Why?”

“It is a puzzle box.”

Tony started to grin, taking the box from him.

Indeed the box wasn’t just smooth metal as it seemed, there were fine lines where the metal was put together.

“Oh baby you know how to get me all hot and bothered.”

Peter laughed and they kissed.

“I wanted to propose on our anniversary if you didn’t do it before and so in case got this. I knew if you would find it you would try to open it so I made it harder. Now it can be a game.”

Tony smiled and kissed Peter deeply, “you are just perfect Pete.”

He reached around squeezing his butt a little bit, making him gasp.

“Tony, you have a task, no time for smooching.”

Tony squeezed his butt again, “there is always time for that, up to the bedroom!”

Peter laughed and shook his head, “no, you are being silly.”

His now fiancé gave him a grin, “oh so you are disobeying me Peter?” A pleasant chill went down his back.

“Alright down to the dungeon.”

Peter let out a tiny squeak and Tony put the box on the table, grabbing Peter’s upper arm to pull him with him. It got them both excited even more.

They took the elevator downstairs.

Tony had his lab and workshop there but since the basement was huge there was still enough space there to have a fully equipped sex dungeon.

In short it was a glass cage with padded flooring and trunks full of tools, as Tony liked to call them. The door could be locked from a panel from the outside and the glass could turn to frosted mode so no one from outside could look in.

It was a special kink of Tony’s to tie Peter up in positions that fully exposed him only to invite guests into his basement. Peter would see them and often they would walk over and try to peek through the glass but couldn’t see anything.

Tony pushed Peter inside and he immediately turned around to look at Tony.

The older was pleased to see his cheeks flushed and his breath quicken. He was probably already aching.

Tony smiled and pulled Peter into a kiss, they both weren’t in the mood for a huge long lasting scene so he would make it quick and hot.

“Undress.”

Peter stepped back and quickly took off his clothes, throwing them aside. Tony studied him like always and it made Peter flush and look away.

Even after all this time he was still like this and it made Tony fall for him every time. He was perfect.

“Alright Peter, tell me what you expect me to do.”

Peter blinked confused and looked up at him, “wha…you are going to uh fuck me?” Tony shook his head, “no Peter, tell me what you think will happen, in detail.”

Peter slowly realized what Tony wanted him to do. He swallowed and looked down again, “well uh, you will…touch me, everywhere and then you will probably play with my nipples and ass.”

Tony hummed and leaned against the wall, studying him, “sounds nice, then?”

Peter exhaled and closed his eyes, his cock was getting harder and harder as he stood there.

“You said you would punish me, so you will bend me over and smack my ass and make me apologize. I-I will have to convince you that I am sorry and suck you off.”

Tony smiled at that, “are you sure you can convince me through that?”

Peter licked his dry lips, “probably not, so I will start to praise you and offer you my ass and you will take it. Lube me up and-and push inside.”

Tony smiled and he watched with fascination how the first drop of precum pearled down Peter’s tip. This was more fun than he thought it would be.

“Sounds nice, but would that really be a punishment?”

Peter keened, “what you are doing already is.”

Tony laughed, “that is right pretty boy, now it wouldn’t be fun if you already knew what I am going to do, so get on all fours and show me that ass of yours.”

Peter blushed and did as he was told, “uh like this?” Tony smacked it, “oh nice, but not…perfect.” He got a box he often used, the top was padded too and told Peter to bend over it.

Of course Peter didn’t hesitate and did as he was told, he was needy and curious.

“Alright darling, now spread that ass for me.”

Peter turned tomato red, “what now?”

Tony laughed, “hold your cheeks and pull them apart so I get a nice look at your little hole.”

Peter swallowed and did as he was told. This was new and a bit embarrassing but he didn’t mind it too much, else he would stop him.

Tony watched him and chuckled, “good boy, I like this.”

He walked around Peter and grabbed a bottle of lube. Peter didn’t dare to move and only hissed when Tony poured the lube on the small of his back.

He liked torturing him like this.

“Now darling you will open yourself up for me.”

Peter swallowed, “I? But you always do it.”

Tony smiled, “I know but right now I want to sit back and watch. Now go.” He actually went so sit on another box, leaning against the wall.

Peter hesitated but he did as he was told. He scooped up some lube and rubbed it on his hole before carefully slipping a finger inside.

He was used to a lot more than this by now but it really sent a shiver down his spine, probably because Tony was watching him.

“So cute Peter, but you can do more right? And I cannot fuck you unless you are ready for me.”

Peter nodded and pushed two fingers in, letting out a moan. He moved them and scissor his fingers to open himself up more. He was starting to feel hot and his cock was now leaking.

Tony licked his lips as he watched, this was even better than he thought.

He freed himself and started to gently stroke his cock. He was hard and ready but he enjoyed the show too much to already do something.

Peter moaned a bit and Tony smiled, “already good Peter, try to do three now.” Peter nodded and pushed in three fingers.

He moaned and bit his lip to keep it together, “Tony, please.”

Tony smiled, “what? You want the real thing? Do you want to feel my cum inside of you.” Peter nodded almost frantically, but he didn’t stop moving.

Tony grinned, “oh but I am comfortable right now Peter.” He slid to the floor, “come here and fuck yourself on my cock if you need it so much.”

Peter paused and looked at him, “but…it is so much better when you do it.” Tony gave him an evil grin, “well take it or leave it darling.”

Peter whined and pulled his fingers out of his ass. He knew what Tony wanted, this they had done before. He crawled backwards and after a bit of shuffling around he slowly sat himself down on Tony’s length.

Both of them moaned and Tony had a hard time stopping himself from touching Peter. He wanted him to do it all by himself and so he just smacked his ass.

“Get going kid, we don’t have all night.”

Peter smirked over his shoulder, “well technically we have, fiancé.” Tony liked the sound of that new title but he couldn’t let him get away with this.

“Oh now you are just being a brat.”

He jerked his hips up and Peter let out a gasp at the rough thrust. He was so into this.

“Move or once I am done I will lock you up, all tied up and with something in your ass.”

Peter shuddered a bit in excitement, but did as he was told. He started to move and moaned loudly as he did so.

Tony smiled and Peter set a quick rhythm that worked for both of them. They were both close so it didn’t take them long to finish.

“S-Should I finish?”

Tony was panting, “yes, come on clench a little and come on my cock.” Peter moaned at that and did as he had been told. He clenched up and came just as Tony spilled into him.

He leaned back against him and Tony wrapped his arms around him and kissed his cheek.

“You are just perfect.”

They were both panting but after they regained their breath Tony took the collar and bounds off Peter. His fiancé was a bit disappointed but he didn’t say anything since Tony kissed him long and hard.

“Don’t worry, we will use them again, but today I want to be the man you are going to marry, not your dom.”

Peter smiled and nodded, “alright.”

He kissed him, “but just for tonight.”

They laughed and went upstairs to wash up and go to bed to cuddle and just enjoy each other’s company. As soon as Tony cracked the puzzle box they would make it official and then nothing and no one would be able to stop them.

They were perfect for each other and the world would belong to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it and are happy that i wrote this.   
> I am surprised that so much came out of something that was actually planned as a one shot porn fic.   
> Anyway it was fun and read you next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Well tell me what you think and see you next time. 
> 
> Leave your thoughts and comments down below.


End file.
